uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1971
1971 (MCMLXXI) fue un año normal según el calendario gregoriano, fue declarado Año Internacional de la Lucha contra el Racismo y la Discriminación Racial por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero * 3 de enero: en Glasgow mueren 66 personas al ceder una barandilla del estadio del Celtic por la presión de los espectadores. * 4 de enero: Anwar el-Sadat reconoce la presencia militar soviética en Egipto. * 8 de enero: en Uruguay, los Tupamaros secuestran al embajador británico Geoffrey Jackson, lo mantienen prisionero hasta septiembre y lo liberan tras cobrar enorme rescate. * 10 de enero: en Uruguay, el presidente Jorge Pacheco Areco asume poderes extraordinarios para luchar contra los guerrilleros tupamaros. * 11 de enero: en Bolivia, Hugo Banzer Suárez asalta el Estado Mayor. * 15 de enero: en Egipto se inaugura oficialmente la Presa de Asuán. * 21 de enero: en República Dominicana es inaugurada la Basílica de Nuestra Señora de la Altagracia por el Presidente Dr.Joaquín Balaguer. * 25 de enero: en Estados Unidos, Charles Manson es condenado a muerte por conspiración. * 25 de enero: en Uganda, Idi Amin jefe de las fuerzas armadas, da un golpe de Estado y toma el mando presidencial. Febrero * 2 de febrero: se adopta la convención sobre los humedales denominada Convenio de Ramsar. * 2 de febrero: Ecuador solicita que se retiren las fuerzas estadounidenses estacionadas en su territorio. * 3 de febrero: la OPEP fija unilateralmente los precios del petróleo. * 4 de febrero: la compañía automovilística británica Rolls Royce hace público su expediente de quiebra ante los tribunales. * 5 de febrero: en Uruguay, Líber Seregni funda el Frente Amplio (coalición de izquierda, que actualmente gobierna). * 7 de febrero: en Suiza las mujeres obtienen el derecho de voto. * 7 de febrero: en México es asesinado Melchor Ortega, expresidente del PRI (Partido Revolucionario Institucional). * 8 de febrero: en Estados Unidos se realiza el primer día de contratación del NASDAQ. * 9 de febrero: en California, el terremoto de Sylmar (magnitud 6,4 según la escala sismológica de Richter) golpea el área del Valle de San Fernando. * 9 de febrero: en el marco del Programa Apolo, regresa a la Tierra la nave estadounidense Apolo 14, después del tercer alunizaje. * 11 de febrero: en la Unión Soviética, el nuevo Plan Quinquenal se orienta hacia la producción de bienes de consumo. * 13 de febrero: en el marco de la Guerra de Vietnam, tropas de Vietnam del Sur invaden Laos, apoyadas por los Estados Unidos. * 13 de febrero: en Chile, el presidente socialista Salvador Allende nacionaliza la banca privada. * 15 de febrero: el Reino Unido e Irlanda adoptan el sistema decimal para sus monedas nacionales (la libra esterlina y la libra irlandesa, respectivamente). * 16 de febrero: frente a la costa de Almería (España), desaparecen sin dejar rastro dos embarcaciones con doce tripulantes, en medio de un fuerte temporal y tras lanzar un SOS. * 19 de febrero: Egipto propone que se reconozca a Israel como estado a cambio de que se retire de los territorios ocupados. * 22 de febrero: en Estados Unidos, una falsa alarma atómica provoca el pánico. * 22 de febrero: en Montevideo es puesto en libertad el cónsul general de Brasil, tras 205 días de secuestro por los tupamaros. * 26 de febrero: en Cali (Colombia) tiene lugar una de las más grandes manifestaciones en el país por parte de la Universidad del Valle contra la privatización de la educación. Marzo * 3 de marzo: China lanza su segundo satélite, China II. * 3 de marzo: la Santa Sede y el gobierno polaco restablecen las relaciones, interrumpidas durante ocho años. * 3 de marzo: la dictadura de Franco sanciona al cineasta español Juan Antonio Bardem. * 5 de marzo: el ejército de Pakistán ocupa Pakistán Oriental (hoy Bangladés). * 12 de marzo: en Siria, Hafez al-Assad se convierte en presidente. * 22 de marzo: en Argentina, el general Alejandro Agustín Lanusse toma ilegítimamente el poder (que se encontraba también ilegítimamente en manos de otros militares). * 23 de marzo: en Europa, 100 000 agricultores realizan manifestaciones de protesta contra la política agraria de la Comunidad Económica Europea. * 23 de marzo: Argentina y Venezuela restablecen relaciones diplomáticas. * 26 de marzo: se crea el Frente Amplio, partido de izquierda de Uruguay. * 26 de marzo: Pakistán Oriental (hoy, Bangladés) se declara independiente de Pakistán. Abril * 1 de abril: Estados Unidos le cede a España las propiedades del oleoducto Rota-Zaragoza. * 2 de abril: en España, el director del Diario Madrid es condenado a pagar una multa de 250.000 pesetas por un artículo titulado "Ni gobierno, ni oposición". * 3 de abril: en Dublín, la canción Un Banc, Un Arbre, Une Rue de Séverine da la victoria a Mónaco en la XVI Edición de Eurovisión. * 5 de abril: en Sicilia, el Monte Etna entra en erupción. * 5 de abril: en Córdoba (Argentina) comienza sus actividades LV85 Canal 8. * 9 de abril: en Estados Unidos, Charles Manson es condenado a la pena de muerte, pero se le conmuta por cadena perpetua. * 12 de abril: en México, se funda el Colegio de Ciencias y Humanidades, sistema de bachillerato de la UNAM. * 21 de abril: en Haití, muere el dictador François Duvalier y le sucede su hijo Jean-Claude Duvalier, de 19 años de edad. Mayo * 12 de mayo: en Turquía, un terremoto destruye la mayor parte de la ciudad de Burdur. * 26 de mayo: Austria y la República Popular China establecen relaciones diplomáticas. Junio * 8 de junio: en Chile, la VOP (Vanguardia Organizada del Pueblo) asesina a Edmundo Pérez Zujovic (exministro del Interior). * 10 de junio: en las cercanías del Casco de Santo Tomás (México), el Gobierno perpetra una masacre de estudiantes en el asalto conocido como "El Halconazo" o Matanza del Jueves de Corpus. * 18-20 de junio: en Colombia, se realiza el masivo festival musical de Ancón. * 20 de junio: en México, se transmite el primer sketch del chavo del ocho dentro del programa humorístico "Chespirito". * 30 de junio: en Kazajistán (Unión Soviética), a 560 km al noreste de Baikonur, a las 2:16 UTC (8:16 hora local) aterriza con paracaídas la nave espacial Soyuz 11, sin embargo los tres cosmonautas (Vladislav Volkov, Gueorgui Dobrovolski y Viktor Patsayev) habían muerto asfixiados en el espacio, media hora antes. Hasta la actualidad es el único accidente mortal sucedido en el espacio (y no en la alta atmósfera). Julio * 11 de julio: en Chile, el presidente socialista Salvador Allende nacionaliza la gran minería del cobre. * 30 de julio: en Japón, una colisión de aviones causa 162 muertos. Agosto * 1 a 2 de agosto: se celebra el Concierto para Bangladés, organizado por George Harrison para recaudar fondos por la hambruna que sufrió Bangladés durante este año. * 9 de agosto: la India firma un tratado de amistad y cooperación con la Unión Soviética * 15 de agosto: Nixon Shock. El presidente de USA, Richard Nixon, acaba con el patrón oro al anunciar la suspensión de la convertibilidad en metal del dólar estadounidense. * 15 de agosto: Baréin se independiza del Reino Unido. * 18 de agosto: en Bolivia, Hugo Banzer Suárez asciende al poder mediante un golpe de estado. Se hace nombrar presidente cuatro días después. * 18 de agosto: en la Guerra de Vietnam, Australia y Nueva Zelanda deciden retirar sus tropas de Vietnam. * 18 de agosto: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada, a las 4:00 a. m. hora local Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Algodones, de 67 kt. (En comparación, la bomba de Hiroshima fue de 13 kt). Es la bomba n.º 736 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 21 de agosto: en Bolivia, Hugo Banzer Suárez asume la presidencia del país, después de darle un golpe de estado al presidente Juan José Torres Gonzales. * 25 de agosto: en Tanzania y Uganda se deflagran conflictos fronterizos. * 25 de agosto al 5 de septiembre: en Papeete (Polinesia Francesa) se celebran los Juegos del Pacífico Sur 1971. * 31 de agosto: los presidentes Pastrana (de Colombia), y Allende (de Chile), suscriben una declaración conjunta en la que se afirma el respeto a la diversidad ideológica. * 31 de agosto: Las tropas survietnamitas se retiran de Camboya Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: La selección de fútbol de Tahití golea 30-0 a su par de en un partido correspondiente a la fase de grupos de los Juegos del Pacífico Sur 1971. Fue la máxima goleada en el fútbol internacional hasta el 2001, cuando Australia venció 31-0 a Samoa Americana. * 3 de septiembre: en Argentina, los militares entregan el cadáver de Eva Perón (la segunda esposa de Juan Domingo Perón), que mantuvieron escondido (con nombre falso) en un cementerio italiano durante quince años. * 11-12 de septiembre: en México se realiza el Festival de Rock de Avandaro, con cerca de 300 000 personas. * 21 de septiembre: Pakistán declara el estado de emergencia. * 22 de septiembre: en las áreas U3jw, U3ju, U3hf y U3hz del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona con una diferencia de 3 milésimas de segundo sus bombas atómicas ''Frijoles-Deming'', Frijoles-Espuela, Frijoles-Guaje y Frijoles-Petaca, de 0.5, 4, 4 y 4 kt respectivamente, todas a 150 metros bajo tierra. Son las bombas n.º 737, 738, 739 y 740 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 23 de septiembre: en Montreal se firma el Convenio para la represión de actos ilícitos contra la seguridad de la aviación civil, por el cual es obligatorio extraditar un terrorista. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Joseph Luns es el nuevo secretario general de la OTAN. * 8 de octubre: a 625 metros bajo tierra, en el área U9ch del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:30 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Cathay, de 7 kt. Es la bomba n.º 743 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 12 a 16 de octubre: jefes de estado de 69 países acuden a las «Fiestas de los 2.500 años del Imperio Persa/Iraní» organizadas en Persépolis por las autoridades de Irán. * 21 de octubre: el chileno Pablo Neruda recibe el Premio Nobel de Literatura. * 23 de octubre: la empresa automovilística Mercedes-Benz patenta el airbag. * 26 de octubre: en la isla de La Palma (Canarias) entra en erupción el volcán Teneguía. Noviembre * 2 de noviembre: la República Popular China y el Perú establecen relaciones diplomáticas. * 8 de noviembre: se lanza el cuarto álbum de estudio de la legendaria banda británica de rock Led Zeppelin, el Led Zeppelin IV. * 14 de noviembre: frente a la rambla de Pocitos, en la ciudad de Montevideo (Uruguay) se produce un luctuoso accidente durante una exhibición de maniobras de dos helicópteros. * 28 de noviembre: en Jordania, la banda terrorista Septiembre Negro asesina al primer ministro Wasfi Tel. * 28 de noviembre: en Uruguay se celebran elecciones generales. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en Ecuador, se descubre al Solitario George, último espécimen de la especie Chelonoidis abingdonii. * 14 de diciembre: en un pozo a 331 metros bajo tierra, en el área U2dL del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 13:09:59 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Chaenactis, de 24 kt. Dos segundos después detona las bombas Hospah (de 11 kt) y Yerba (de 5 kt). Son las bombas n.º 750 a 752 de las 1131 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 18 de diciembre: en Estados Unidos, por segunda vez en su historia, el dólar estadounidense se devalúa de manera brusca. * 22 de diciembre: en las Naciones Unidas el austriaco Kurt Waldheim es elegido nuevo secretario general. * Diciembre: en Londres, la banda terrorista Septiembre Negro atenta contra el embajador de Jordania, Zeid Al Rifai. Sin fecha * Nace Greenpeace, en protesta ante la práctica nuclear estadounidense en el archipiélago de Amchitka (Alaska). * Kiribati se independiza del Reino Unido. * En Italia, Giovanni Leone es el nuevo presidente. * La República Democrática del Congo pasa a llamarse Zaire. * Ólafur Jóhannesson es el nuevo primer ministro de Islandia. * En Singapur se firma la Declaración de Principios de la Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones. * En Japón, por primera vez desde 1949 se rompe la paridad entre el dólar y el yen. Nacimientos Enero thumbnail|120px|[[Mary J. Blige en 2010.]] thumbnail|120px|[[Josep Guardiola|Pep Guardiola en 2010.]] * 2 de enero: Yutaka Takenouchi, actor japonés. * 4 de enero: Juan Carlos García Pajero, modelo y actor venezolano. * 6 de enero: Kay Rush, presentadora estadounidense. * 7 de enero: David Yost, actor estadounidense. * 7 de enero: Jeremy Renner, actor estadounidense. * 8 de enero: Jason Giambi, beisbolista estadounidense. * 8 de enero: Pascal Zuberbühler, futbolista suizo. * 10 de enero: Ana Bárbara, cantante mexicana. * 11 de enero: Mary J. Blige, cantante estadounidense. * 11 de enero: Álex Delgado, beisbolista venezolano. * 16 de enero: Armando Ribeiro, futbolista español. * 16 de enero: Sergi Bruguera, tenista español. * 17 de enero: Kid Rock, cantante estadounidense. * 17 de enero: Leonardo Ciampa, escritor y compositor italiano. * 17 de enero: Youki Kudoh, actriz, cantante y productora de cine japonesa. * 18 de enero: Pep Guardiola, futbolista y entrenador español. * 18 de enero: Jonathan Davis, cantante estadounidense. * 20 de enero: Gary Barlow, cantante y compositor británico. * 23 de enero: Julie Foudy, futbolista estadounidense. * 25 de enero: Luca Badoer, piloto de carreras italiano. * 27 de enero: Lil Jon, rapero y productor estadounidense. * 30 de enero: Luis Manuel Ávila, actor y cantante mexicano. * 30 de enero: Erik Rubín, cantante y compositor mexicano. * 31 de enero: Lee Young-ae, actriz y modelo surcoreana. * 31 de enero: Julio César Yegros, futbolista paraguayo. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Michael C. Hall, actor estadounidense. * 1 de febrero: Jill Kelly, actriz porno estadounidense. * 1 de febrero: Zlatko Zahovič, futbolista esloveno. * 9 de febrero: Carlos Mancinelli, cantor argentino. * 10 de febrero: Lisa Marie Varon, luchadora profesional estadounidense. * 10 de febrero: Lorena Rojas, actriz y cantante mexicana (f. 2015). * 13 de febrero: Sonia Evans, cantante pop británica. * 14 de febrero: Gabriela Fleritt, actriz, Locutora y humorista venezolana * 14 de febrero: Thomas Laughlin, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 15 de febrero: Renée O'Connor, actriz, directora y productora estadounidense. * 17 de febrero: Carlos Gamarra, futbolista paraguayo. * 17 de febrero: Denise Richards, actriz estadounidense. * 18 de febrero: Mijaíl Shatin, doble ruso de riesgo. * 19 de febrero: Gil Shaham, violinista israelí. * 20 de febrero: Jari Litmanen, futbolista finlandés. * 24 de febrero: Leda Battisti, cantautora y poetisa italiana. * 24 de febrero: Pedro de la Rosa, piloto español de Fórmula 1. * 25 de febrero: Antonio Pinilla, futbolista español. * 25 de febrero: Sean Astin, actor estadounidense. * 26 de febrero: Erykah Badu, cantante estadounidense. Marzo * 5 de marzo: John Frusciante, músico estadounidense. * 7 de marzo: Peter Sarsgaard, actor estadounidense. * 8 de marzo: Wilmer López, futbolista costarricense. * 9 de marzo: Diego Torres, cantautor argentino. * 9 de marzo: Juanmi García, futbolista español. * 14 de marzo: Richard Barker, actor, comediante y presentador ecuatoriano. * 18 de marzo: Viviana Baldo, escritora argentina. * 18 de marzo: Fabio Furia, músico italiano. * 19 de marzo: José Cardozo, futbolista y entrenador paraguayo. * 19 de marzo: Yayha Golmohammadi, futbolista iraní. * 20 de marzo: Diego Bustos, presentador de televisión argentino. * 23 de marzo: Malena Muyala, cantautora uruguaya de tango. * 26 de marzo: Choi Jin-cheul, futbolista surcoreano. * 27 de marzo: David Coulthard, piloto británico de Fórmula 1. * 27 de marzo: Nathan Fillion, actor canadiense. * 28 de marzo: Alan Tacher, conductor de televisión y animador mexicano. * 31 de marzo: Ewan McGregor, actor británico. Abril * 4 de abril: Najib Amhali, actor y artista de cabaret neerlandés. * 9 de abril: Jacques Villeneuve, piloto canadiense de Fórmula 1. * 11 de abril: Oliver Riedel, bajista alemán. * 12 de abril: Shannen Doherty, actriz estadounidense. * 14 de abril: Miguel Calero, futbolista colombiano (f. 2012). * 14 de abril: Ana Píterbarg, cineasta y guionista argentina. * 15 de abril: Finidi George, futbolista nigeriano. * 16 de abril: Selena, cantante mexicano-estadounidense (f. 1995). * 16 de abril: Peter Billingsley, actor estadounidense. * 18 de abril: David Tennant, actor escocés. * 22 de abril: Ricardo Arreola, bajista y compositor mexicano. * 24 de abril: Alejandro Fernández, cantante mexicano. * 26 de abril: Marc Andreessen, informático y empresario estadounidense. * 29 de abril: Leopoldo López, político y economista venezolano. * 30 de abril: John Boyne, escritor irlandés Mayo * 1 de mayo: Carla Czudnowsky, conductora de televisión y periodista argentina. * 2 de mayo: David Nahón, escritor y artista plástico argentino. * 5 de mayo: Florencia Bonelli, escritora argentina. * 13 de mayo: Fana Mokoena, actor sudafricano. * 16 de mayo: José Oscar Flores, futbolista y entrenador argentino. * 17 de mayo: Máxima de los Países Bajos, aristócrata argentino-neerlandesa. * 18 de mayo: Adamari López, actriz puertorriqueña-mexicana. * 18 de mayo: Brad Friedel, futbolista estadounidense. * 26 de mayo: Matt Stone, actor y cineasta estadounidense. * 27 de mayo: Glenn Ross, atleta de fuerza británico. * 27 de mayo: Paul Bettany, actor británico. * 30 de mayo: Idina Menzel, actriz y cantante estadounidense. Junio * 1 de junio: Mario Cimarro, actor y cantante cubano. * 1 de junio: María Rivera, poetisa y promotora cultural mexicana. * 1 de junio: Wahyu Rudi Astadi, cantante indonesio. * 1 de junio: Ghil'ad Zuckermann, filósofo y pedagogo israelí. * 2 de junio: José Andrëa (José Mario Martínez Arroyo), cantante español. * 4 de junio: Noah Wyle actor estadounidense. * 5 de junio: Mark Wahlberg, actor estadounidense. * 6 de junio: Silvia Jato, modelo y presentadora española. * 11 de junio: Kenjirō Tsuda, actor y actor de voz japonés. * 12 de junio: Mark Henry, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 16 de junio: Tupac Shakur, rapero estadounidense (f. 1996) * 17 de junio: Paulina Rubio, actriz, cantante y conductora mexicana. * 19 de junio: Eva Isanta, actriz española. * 19 de junio: Jorge Almirón, futbolista y entrenador argentino. * 21 de junio: Faryd Mondragón, portero colombiano. * 22 de junio: Kurt Warner, quarterback estadounidense. * 27 de junio: Dipendra Bir Bikram Shah Dev, rey nepalí. * 28 de junio: Fabien Barthez, futbolista francés. * 30 de junio: Anette Michel, actriz y modelo mexicana. * 30 de junio: Guillermo Ortega, actor español. Julio * 1 de julio: Missy Elliott, cantante estadounidense. * 1 de julio: Cecilia Lueza, artista argentina. * 1 de julio: Julianne Nicholson, actriz estadounidense. * 3 de julio: Julian Assange, ciberactivista y periodista australiano. * 9 de julio: Vitali Klichko, boxeador ucraniano. * 12 de julio: Andrea Legarreta, actriz y conductora mexicana. * 13 de julio: Tomas Haake, baterista sueco. * 14 de julio: Mark LoMonaco, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 16 de julio: Corey Feldman, actor estadounidense. * 16 de julio: Felipe Arias, presentador de noticias colombiano. * 19 de julio: Urs Bühler, tenor suizo. * 20 de julio: Sandra Oh, actriz canadiense. * 22 de julio: Kristine Lilly, futbolista estadounidense. * 30 de julio: Tom Green, actor, escritor, cantante y comediante canadiense. Agosto * 4 de agosto: Jeff Gordon, piloto de NASCAR. * 10 de agosto: Roy Keane, futbolista irlandés. * 11 de agosto: Alejandra Barros, actriz mexicana. * 12 de agosto: Pete Sampras, tenista estadounidense. * 16 de agosto: Stefan Klos, futbolista alemán. * 17 de agosto: Jorge Posada, beisbolista puertorriqueño. * 17 de agosto: Ed Motta, compositor, multiinstrumentista y cantante brasileño. * 19 de agosto: Jaime Ordóñez, actor español. * 22 de agosto: Richard Armitage, actor británico. * 23 de agosto: Demetrio Albertini, futbolista italiano. * 25 de agosto: René Bertrand, actor y director argentino. * 26 de agosto: Thalía, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 27 de agosto: Marlon Ayoví, futbolista ecuatoriano. * 28 de agosto: Janet Evans, nadadora estadounidense. * 29 de agosto: Carla Gugino, actriz estadounidense. * 31 de agosto: Chris Tucker, actor estadounidense. * 31 de agosto: Alicia Villarreal, cantante, compositora y actriz mexicana. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Paolo Montero, futbolista uruguayo. * 6 de septiembre: Dolores O'Riordan, cantante irlandesa. * 8 de septiembre: Vico C, cantante puertorriqueño. * 8 de septiembre: Martin Freeman, actor británico. * 8 de septiembre: David Arquette, actor estadounidense. * 11 de septiembre: Alessandra Rosaldo, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 12 de septiembre: Younes El Aynaoui, tenista marroquí. * 12 de septiembre: Chandra Sturrup, atleta bahameño. * 15 de septiembre: Josh Charles, actor estadounidense. * 18 de septiembre: Lance Armstrong, ciclista estadounidense. * 20 de septiembre: Henrik Larsson, entrenador y futbolista sueco. * 21 de septiembre: Luke Wilson, actor estadounidense. * 25 de septiembre: Nikos Boudouris, baloncestista y entrenador griego. * 25 de septiembre: Axel Kicillof, economista y político argentino. * 25 de septiembre: Jessie Wallace, actriz británica. * 26 de septiembre: Alejandro Fantino, conductor argentino de televisión. * 28 de septiembre: Carlos Vázquez Cruz, escritor puertorriqueño. * 29 de septiembre: Marcos Llunas, cantante español. * 30 de septiembre: Jenna Elfman, actriz estadounidense. Octubre * 3 de octubre: Kevin Richardson, cantante estadounidense. * 4 de octubre: Brian Transeau, productor musical y DJ estadounidense. * 5 de octubre: Ale Sergi, cantante argentino. * 5 de octubre: Mauricio Pellegrino, futbolista y entrenador argentino. * 6 de octubre: Lola Dueñas, actriz española. * 8 de octubre: Mayrín Villanueva, actriz mexicana. * 13 de octubre: Sacha Baron Cohen, actor, humorista y escritor británico. * 13 de octubre: Luis Tosar, actor español. * 14 de octubre: Jyrki Katainen, político finlandés. * 14 de octubre: Jorge Costa, futbolista y entrenador portugués. * 15 de octubre: Niko Kovač, entrenador y futbolista alemán. * 16 de octubre: Frank de la Jungla (Frank Cuesta), entrenador de tenis y presentador de televisión español. * 17 de octubre: Chris Kirkpatrick, vocalista estadounidense. * 20 de octubre: Snoop Dogg, rapero estadounidense. * 28 de octubre: Víctor Estrada, deportista mexicano. * 29 de octubre: Winona Ryder, actriz estadounidense. Noviembre * 3 de noviembre: Raúl Cano, actor español. * 3 de noviembre: Unai Emery, futbolista y entrenador de fútbol. * 3 de noviembre: Dwight Yorke, futbolista trinitario. * 5 de noviembre: Jonny Greenwood, músico británico. * 7 de noviembre: Cynthia García, periodista argentina. * 12 de noviembre: José Martret, actor español. * 16 de noviembre: Aleksandr Popov, nadador ruso. * 17 de noviembre: Justin Chancellor, bajista británico. * 23 de noviembre: Chris Hardwick, actor, comediante, escritor y productor estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Lola Glaudini, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de noviembre: Christina Applegate, actriz estadounidense. Diciembre thumbnail|120px|[[Ricky Martin en 2013.]] * 16 de diciembre: Alix Bauer, cantante mexicana. * 18 de diciembre: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario, tenista española. * 19 de diciembre: Giovanni Gil, artista plástico salvadoreño. * 23 de diciembre: Daniel Albaladejo, actor español. * 24 de diciembre: Álex Cabrera, beisbolista venezolano. * 24 de diciembre: Ricky Martin, músico pop puertorriqueño. * 25 de diciembre: Dido Armstrong, cantante de pop británica. * 26 de diciembre: Jared Leto, actor y cantautor estadounidense. * 26 de diciembre: Tatiana Sorokko, supermodelo rusa y estadounidense. * 27 de diciembre: Serguéi Bodrov, actor ruso. Fallecimientos * 10 de enero: Coco Chanel, modista francesa. * 25 de febrero: Theodor Svedberg, químico sueco, premio Nobel de Química en 1926. * 26 de febrero: Fernandel, actor cómico francés. * 2 de marzo: Gabino Sosa (futbolista), destacado futbolista rosarino del club Club Atlético Central Córdoba y Selección Argentina * 18 de marzo: Fanny Navarro, actriz argentina (n. 1920). * 5 de abril: José Cubiles, director de orquesta y pianista español (n. 1894). * 6 de abril: Ígor Stravinski, compositor ruso. * 15 de abril: Miguel Matamoros, músico y compositor cubano (n. 1894). * 21 de abril: François Duvalier, dictador haitiano. * 1 de junio: Manuel Tagüeña, militar español republicano. * 4 de junio: Georg Lukács, filósofo húngaro. * 18 de junio: Paul Karrer, químico suizo, premio Nobel de Química en 1937. * 1 de julio: sir William Lawrence Bragg, físico británico, premio Nobel de Física en 1915. * 3 de julio: Jim Morrison, cantante estadounidense, líder de la banda The Doors. * 4 de julio: Enzo Domestico Kabregu, pintor italo-uruguayo (n.1906). * 6 de julio: Louis Armstrong, músico y trompetista estadounidense de jazz. * 11 de julio: Pedro Rodríguez piloto mexicano de Fórmula 1. * 31 de julio: Gerardo Salvador Merino, notario y sindicalista español. * 8 de agosto: Roberto Fugazot, actor y cantante uruguayo. * 15 de agosto: Paul Lukas, actor húngaro. * 28 de agosto: Geoffrey Lawrence, juez británico, presidente del Tribunal de Núremberg. * 3 de septiembre: Rosa Wernicke, escritora y poeta argentina (n. 1907). * 7 de septiembre: Ludwig Suthaus, tenor alemán (n. 1906). * 10 de septiembre: Pier Angeli, actriz italoestadounidense. * 11 de septiembre: Nikita Jruschov, dirigente soviético. * 20 de septiembre: Giorgos Seferis, poeta y diplomático griego. * 21 de septiembre: Bernardo Houssay, médico, biólogo y fisiólogo argentino, premio nobel de medicina en 1947. * 2 de octubre: Bola de Nieve (Ignacio Villa), cantautor y pianista cubano (n. 1911). * 16 de octubre: Emilio Pettoruti, pintor argentino. * 19 de octubre: César Girón, torero venezolano. * 29 de octubre: Arne Tiselius, bioquímico sueco, premio Nobel de Química en 1948. * 1 de noviembre: Leonard Jimmie Savage, matemático y estadístico estadounidense. * 29 de noviembre: Juan Oropeza Riera, abogado, escritor, diplomático y docente venezolano. * 3 de diciembre: Rafael Rivelles, actor español (n. 1897). * 9 de diciembre: Ralph Bunche, politólogo y diplomático estadounidense, premio nobel de la paz en 1950. * 20 de diciembre: Roy O. Disney, productor estadounidense de cine (n. 1893). * 21 de diciembre: Pascasio Báez, peón rural uruguayo asesinado por los tupamaros (n. 1925). * 28 de diciembre: Max Steiner, compositor austriaco de música de cine. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: José María Requena obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela El cuajarón. * 26 de febrero: Declaración del Día de la Tierra. * 22 de julio: en la necrópolis del Cerro del Santuario en la antigua Basti (Baza) en Granada (España) se encuentra la Dama de Baza. * 20 de septiembre: en Costa Rica se estrena la obra teatral La Segua de Alberto Cañas. Es basada en la leyenda de la Cegua. * Alexander Solzhenitsyn: Archipiélago Gulag. * Fundación de Médicos Sin Fronteras y de Greenpeace. * George Lucas forma su propia compañía, Lucasfilm. * Robert Silverberg gana el Premio Nébula por Tiempo de cambios. * El Premio Planeta es para Condenados a vivir de José María Gironella. * Sale Las célticas de la serie de Corto Maltés. Música clásica Fonografía * Julio: en Múnich, Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli realiza su quinta grabación discográfica, una interpretación de las obras de Claude Debussy Images y Children's corner para el sello Deutsche Grammophon. Ciencia y tecnología * 24 de marzo: descubrimiento de los asteroides (1872) Hélenos y (1877) Marsden. * 17 de junio: descubrimiento del asteroide (2399) Terradas, * 8 de septiembre: descubrimiento del asteroide (116) Sirona * 26 de octubre: descubrimiento del asteroide (2047) Smetana. * 15 de noviembre: sale a la venta el primer microprocesador comercial, el Intel 4004. * John McCarthy gana el Premio Turing. * Norman Pirie gana la Medalla Copley. * Roger Penrose inventa las redes de espín. * Entra en servicio la aerolínea Southwest. * Perú: se funda el Centro Internacional de la Papa. Astronáutica * 31 de enero: lanzamiento de la misión Apolo 14. * 5 de febrero: alunizaje del Apolo 14, la tercera misión tripulada que camina sobre la Luna. * 9 de mayo: fracasa el lanzamiento de la sonda Mariner 8. * 10 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda Cosmos 419. * 19 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda Mars 2. * 28 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda Mars 3. * 30 de mayo: se lanza la sonda estadounidense Mariner 9, dedicada a la investigación de Marte. Entra en órbita marciana el 13 de noviembre. * 26 de julio: lanzamiento de la misión Apolo 15. * 28 de octubre: lanzamiento del satélite británico Prospero X-3 a bordo de un cohete totalmente británico. * 15 de noviembre: lanzamiento del satélite artificial Explorer 45. Deporte Automovilismo * Jackie Stewart se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Ciclismo * Ferdinand Bracke gana la Vuelta ciclista a España. * Eddy Merckx gana el Tour de Francia. * Gosta Pettersson gana el Giro de Italia. Fútbol * Europa: Johan Cruyff recibe el Balón de Oro. * Copa Libertadores de América: Nacional de Uruguay, gana su primera Copa Libertadores de América derrotando en la final a Estudiantes de La Plata, obteniendo su primer título internacional. * Copa Intercontinental: Nacional de Uruguay, gana su primera Copa Intercontinental derrotando en la final al Panathinaikos de Grecia, obteniendo su segundo título internacional. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésima vez. * 19 de diciembre: El Clube Atlético Mineiro gana su primer Campeonato brasileño de fútbol. * 22 de diciembre: El club Rosario Central gana su primer Campeonato argentino de fútbol profesional de AFA, venciendo a San Lorenzo de Almagro en la final por 2 a 1, haciendo las veces de local en el estadio de Newell's Old Boys. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Santa Fe (5ª vez). Cine * Bananas de Woody Allen. * Black Killer de Carlo Croccolo. * Canciones para después de una guerra de Basilio Martín Patino. * Conocimiento carnal de Mike Nichols. * Chato, el apache (Chatos Land) de Michael Winner. * Comando en el desierto (Raid on Rommel) de Henry Hathaway. * Contacto en Francia (The French Connection) de William Friedkin. Ganadora del Óscar a la mejor película. * Delicias holandesas (Wat zien ik) de Paul Verhoeven. * Drácula y las mellizas (Twins of Evil) de John Hough. * Duel de Steven Spielberg. * Duelo a muerte en el OK corral (Doc) de Frank Perry. * El bulevar del ron (Boulevard du rhum) con Brigitte Bardot. * El Corsario Negro (Il Corsaro Nero) de Lorenzo Gicca Palli. * El Decamerón (Il Decameron) de Pier Paolo Pasolini. * El día negro (Giornata nera per l´ariete) de Luigi Bazzoni. * El gato de las 9 colas (Il Gatto a nove code) de Dario Argento. * El gran duelo (A Gunfight) de Lamont Johnson. * El gran Jack (Big Jake) ''de George Sherman y John Wayne. * ''El profe de Miguel M. Delgado. * El seductor (The Beguiled) con Clint Eastwood. * El último hombre... vivo (The Omega Man) de Boris Sagal. * El violinista en el tejado de Norman Jewison. * El visitante nocturno (The Night Visitor) de László Benedek. * Escalofrío en la noche (Play Misty for me) con Clint Eastwood. * Escipión el Africano (Scipione detto anche l´africano) de Luigi Magni. * Españolas en París de Roberto Bodegas. * Fata Morgana de Werner Herzog. * Hannie Caulder de Burt Kennedy. * Harold and Maude (Harold y Maude) de Hal Ashby. * Harry el sucio (Dirty Harry) de Don Siegel. * Kotch de Jack Lemmon. * ''La amenaza de Andrómeda (The Andromeda Strain) de Robert Wise. * La araucana (La conquista de Chile) de Julio Coll. * La audiencia (L'Udienza) de Marco Ferreri. * La bruja novata (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) de Robert Stevenson. * La condesa Drácula (Countess Dracula) de Peter Sasdy. * La década prodigiosa (La Décade prodigieuse) de Claude Chabrol. * La luz del fin del mundo (The Light at the Edge of the World) de Kevin Billington. * La mansión bajo los árboles (La maison sous les arbres) de René Clément. * La muerte busca a un hombre de José Luis Merino. * La naranja mecánica (''A Clockwork Orange) de Stanley Kubrick. Es censurada por su contenido violento. * La noche de Walpurgis de León Klimovsky. * La novicia rebelde de Luis Lucia Mingarro. * La salamandra (La Salamandre) de Alain Tanner. * The Last Picture Show (La última película) de Peter Bogdanovich. * Las aventuras de Pinocho (Le Avventure di Pinocchio) de Andrea Balestri, Gina Lollobrigida, Nino Manfredi, Franco Franchi, Ciccio Ingrassia, Vittorio de Sica y Ugo D´alessio. * Las dos inglesas y el amor (Les deux angalises et le continet) de François Truffaut. * Las manos del destripador (Hands of the ripper) de Peter Sasdy. * Las petroleras (Les pétroleuses) con Brigitte Bardot. * Las veinticuatro horas de Le Mans (Le Mans) de Lee H. Katzin. * Látigo (Support Your Local Gunfighter) de Burt Kennedy. * Le llamaban Trinidad (Lo chiamavano Trinità...) de Enzo Barboni. * Los días de cabirio de Fernando Merino. * Los vividores (McCabe & Mrs. Miller) de Robert Altman. * Lucky Luke: el intrépido (Daisy Town) de René Goscinny. * Macbeth (The Tragedy of Macbeth) de Roman Polanski. * Malpertuis de Harry Kümel. * Me debes un muerto de José Luis Sáenz de Heredia. * Mecánica nacional de Luis Alcoriza. * Muerte en Venecia (Morte a Venezia) de Luchino Visconti. * Naves misteriosas (Silent Running) de Douglas Trumbull. * Nicolás y Alejandra (Nicholas And Alexandra) de Franklin J. Schaffner. * Orgullo de estirpe (The Horsemen) de John Frankenheimer. * Pánico en Needle Parck (The Panic in Needle Park) de Jerry Schatzberg. * Perros de paja (Straw Dogs) de Sam Peckinpah. * ¡Que viene Valdez! (Valdez Is Coming) de Edwin Sherin. * Réquiem por un vampiro (Vierges et vampires) de Jean Rollin. * Santo contra la hija de Frankenstein de Miguel M. Delgado. * Santo en la venganza de la momia (La venganza de la momia) de René Cardona. * Sol rojo (Soleil rouge) de Terence Young. * Solaris de Andréi Tarkovski. * Supergolpe en Manhattan (The Anderson Tapes) de Sidney Lumet. * Terror ciego (See No Evil) de Richard Fleischer. * La banda de los Grissom (The Grissom Gang) de Robert Aldrich. * THX 1138 de George Lucas. * Una mariposa con las alas ensangrentadas (Una Farfalla con le ali insanguinate) de Duccio Tessari. * Virgen entre los muertos vivientes (Christina, princesse de l´érotisme) de Jess Franco. Música * 11 y 12 de septiembre: en México se realiza el Festival de Rock y Ruedas de Avándaro, el cual ha sido denominado el "Woodstock de México" por su música psicodélica y amor libre. * Formación del grupo británico originario de Birmingham Electric Light Orchestra. * Nace en Londres el grupo Queen. * Aparece el grupo de rock Eagles. * Creación del grupo alemán Kraftwerk. * Karina: En un mundo nuevo (2.º puesto en el Festival de Eurovisión). * Dionne Warwick abandona el sello Scepter, luego de una fuerte disputa con Burt Bacharach. Discografía * Camarón de la Isla: álbum "Son tus ojos dos estrellas", con la autoría de Paco de Lucía y Antonio Sánchez]] * Billy Joel: [[Cold Spring Harbor (álbum de Billy Joel)|''Cold Spring Harbor ]] * Black Sabbath: ''Master of Reality * David Bowie: Hunky Dory * Deep Purple: Fireball * The Beach Boys: Surf's Up * The Doors: L.A. Woman (abril), Other Voices (octubre). * Elton John: Tumbleweed Connection * Genesis: Nursery crime * George Harrison: The concert for Bangladesh * Jeanette: Soy rebelde. * Jethro Tull: Aqualung * Joan Manuel Serrat: Mediterráneo * John Lennon: Imagine * Joni Mitchell: Blue * Juan Gabriel: El alma joven * Led Zeppelin: Led Zeppelin IV * Marvin Gaye: What's going on * Michael Jackson: Got to be there * Módulos: Solo tú, Adiós al ayer (single 4º). * Módulos: Variaciones (LP 2º). * Paul McCartney: Wings wild life * Pink Floyd: Meddle, Relics * La Revolución de Emiliano Zapata: La revolución de Emiliano Zapata * Roberto Carlos: Detalhes * The Rolling Stones: Sticky fingers, Gimme Shelter * Santana: Santana III * Supertramp: Indelibly Stamped * Los Tigres del Norte: Cuquita * Uriah Heep: Look at yourself * Uriah Heep: Salisbury * The Who: Who's Next * Yes: The Yes álbum Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Dennis Gabor. * Química: Gerhard Herzberg. * Medicina: Earl W. Sutherland, Jr.. * Literatura: Pablo Neruda. * Paz: Willy Brandt. * Economía: Simon Kuznets. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1971